Typical handoff schemes in cellular systems do not require a synchronized handoff, since a communication unit operating on the communication system would merely switch from one base station transmitting on one frequency to another base station transmitting on another frequency. The task becomes quite difficult when a source base and a destination base are required to operate on the same frequency. This problem arises for example in a handoff of a handset in a digital microcell cordless telephone system such as a CT-2 system. A switching point needs to be defined between the source base (the base with the existing conversation or present data stream) and the destination base (the base being switched to) so that no break exists in a user's conversation or data stream during a handoff. A central controller that monitors and communicates with both the source base and the destination base cannot trigger a switching point because of the unknown propagation and processing delays in the central controller and base stations. And of course, the switching point cannot be triggered by either of the bases since the base stations do not have direct communication. Thus, a need exists for a synchronization scheme that will allow for a handoff of a handset or communication unit between base stations that do not have direct communication.